sleeping to dream
by ivyandtwine
Summary: Castle finds Beckett sleeping on the couch in her office. A post ep of sorts for What Lies Beneath (8x04).


_A/N: Just something short and mostly fluffy I wrote quickly after the episode. Thanks to the girls for reading :)_

* * *

 _Sleeping to dream about you  
_ _And I'm so damn tired  
_ _Of having to live without you_

 _\- Sleeping to Dream, Jason Mraz_

* * *

Castle waits in the 12th precinct elevator as it takes him up to the homicide floor, the boys had told him that Beckett was still in - staying late to finish her paperwork. So he's taking advantage of the time and empty bullpen to present her with new evidence in the latest case that he's manage to worm his way into.

His steps echo as he exits the elevator and he wonders if Beckett would be working this late if they were still together instead of their relationship being suspended in this weird limbo. He's sure she'd have to pull the occasional late night, but imagines he'd be able to persuade her home early with an enticing dinner and bottle of wine.

It hurts, so much, every time these scenarios come to mind - how the first weeks of her captaincy _should_ have gone, what they are missing out on for reasons he is still struggling to grasp. He can see she misses him, the longing in her eyes matching his, the secret smiles and little gestures that show him she still cares.

His heart tightens, too many emotions creeping up his throat, and he wants to scream or cry or beg or yell. He thinks he made progress the other day when he made her coffee that she had relished, the tentative gratitude she had for it making him ache for her. If he can just keep at it, he can show her that this apparently temporary separation is _not_ necessary - they work better together.

He reaches her office - the blinds are drawn but the lights are still on and there's no one around to stop him from going in and talking to her.

He knocks on her door as a courtesy, but he gets no reply.

"Beckett?" he calls out, thinking she might be in the break room.

No answer.

He turns the handle and it opens, so he peeks his head through to see if she's in there.

Her chair is empty but he scans the room and _oh_ -

Kate is lying lengthwise along the couch, her heel clad feet resting over the arm. Her hair is mussed from the pillow and one of her hands rests beneath her cheek, smushing it in a way that makes her look so young.

She's adorable and it makes his heart pound from how much he misses this - misses her - and pangs of pain jolt through him as he slumps forward into the room, drawn to her even when she's hurt him.

He won't wake her, doesn't want to disturb the peace, something he is sure she isn't getting as much of lately. Considering his knock and call of her name didn't wake her, she probably needs the rest. If she was sleeping in their bed she'd be better rested, so would he, with her head pillowed on his chest and his arms around her.

Shutting the door with a soft click, he sighs and treads lightly over to her, sits on the floor cross legged so their heads are level with each other.

Studying her, his eyes wander over the shirt and skirt combination she wore today that makes her look utterly sexy. Navy and white, the skirt that usually rests just above her knee has been bunched up to mid-thigh from her sleeping position. He is a _huge_ fan of these new outfits, something he can't wait to peel off her once they are back to normal. His blood thrums, and his gut simmers with involuntary arousal - this is the longest they've gone without sex since getting together, not counting his disappearance. He just wants her back in every way possible.

Lifting his hand up, he skims his fingers over hers, tracing the long digits, the bones of her knuckles. She doesn't stir, so he grazes her forehead, down her nose, dusts his thumb to her lips. His stomach clenches, craving to kiss her and he squeezes his eyes shut, willing the thoughts out to make it easier on himself. It doesn't work.

He yawns as he watches her sleep and decides to rest his head on the edge of the couch, laying his hand upon hers - despite the fact that he will most likely get in trouble for this when she wakes up.

Closing his eyes, he breathes in, savoring the proximity - the closest he's been to her in weeks. He can feel her exhaling on his hair, comforting and peaceful, and he murmurs his love to her as he drifts off.

* * *

Castle wakes with a weight on his shoulder and the left side of his body heating up. He's stretched out during his brief nap, a half lying sitting position with his head still on the couch - uncomfortable - but as he opens his eyes and spots the source of the heat he can't seem to care much.

Kate is curled up beside him, having moved from the couch to the floor for some reason during the night, and he can't help the initial burst of joy that comes from her sleeping next to him. Her knees rest on his thighs and her head is heavy on his shoulder. Her hand is fisted in his shirt, crumpling the fabric over his heart, and his pulse picks up as he takes her in.

He finds himself in another battle of emotions. He should be angry - she's adamant about pushing him away, then she curls up to him when no one can see, but he's drowsy and all that runs through his blood is the desperation to have her back.

He's still hurt, there's _still_ so much to talk about, but to have her here close to him, his skin tingling and hot from her touch, it's something he can never be too upset about.

A glance at his watch tells him it's late, he should probably wake her up so she can get a better night's rest than this uncomfortable position on wood flooring.

"Beckett," he whispers, jostling her arm that's slumped across his body. She whines in discontent, but doesn't wake up any further, so he tries again.

"Kate."

"Castle," she groans, burrowing her head into his shoulder and _god_ , does that make his heart rattle against his ribs. "Stay in bed."

He huffs, the corners of his lips turn up as he runs his hand gently down her arm, making him want to hold on tight and never let go. Pressing a soft kiss to her hair, he closes his eyes, and then rests his head on hers, his chest expanding as he breathes deep. He's frustrated, with himself and her, but for now, for this short time away from prying eyes he'll give them both this indulgence.

"Okay, Kate. We'll stay."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading :)_

 _tumblr: ivyandtwines_

 _twitter: ivyandtwines_


End file.
